


My Family

by sirknightmordred



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Fifteen years later, they're doing better, I think.





	My Family

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

 The way auntie Izzy tells the story, Alec was strong without one tear in his eye. I know that’s a lie though. Alec was taught to be a warrior but when Magnus cries he cries, and when his children are hurt he cries then too. He’s really a big softie, so when Magnus was taken to Edom, it makes sense that he cried and cried. I imagine him angry and his eyes overflowing with tears because if I loved someone that much I would be too.

 So, anyway, the story goes like this… Alec came home on Valentine’s Day, Magnus was planning a surprise when he found Mikael, a young Shadowhunter, not yet eighteen. He was pale and bleeding from wounds on his sides and something from inside as blood flew up his lips as he coughed. Alec held his hand and Mikael told him that Magnus was gone. That he was sorry, and then he said Mark’s name, they were dating at the time, and then Alec asked where Magnus was. Mikael choked out one word, ‘Edom.’

 I think he would have been in shock after that, especially when Mikael died so suddenly right after, but I don’t know, no one does. Somehow he called Catarina and told her to meet him at the Institute where he told everyone what happened, and so the manhunt began. Raphael and Simon came in, everyone did. People who respected and called Magnus a friend tried to help too, but in the end there was only one person who knows of a passage into Edom, into the world of flesh and bone. That person was the Seelie Queen.

 She wanted something from them, she never does anything for free and although I’ve never met her yet, dad says that she can be really scary. I don’t want to find out after Uncle Simon told me about her teeth, but anyway, this time she asked for something from Jace. She wanted his blood, and although nobody wanted to give her anything, one look at his parabatai and Jace did so without hesitation. I’d want a parabatai I think, I don’t know if I’d ever have one but maybe one day. So after that, they were granted passage through her world to the other one, all of them went; dad, Alec, Jace, Auntie Izzy, Uncle Simon, Raphael, Clary, and Aline. Helen didn’t go because of Mark, although she made Aline to promise to come back to her. They parted sadly, I think, who wouldn’t when their future wife is going into something like that?

 When they got to Edom it was awful, beyond words I think is how Uncle Simon described it once. They fought their way through, asking demons and dark spirits all around where to find Magnus Bane, the powerful warlock, half demon and son to Asmodeus, but it was only when they found he Shadowhunter’s of that world did they find real answers. There were only a handful of them left and although Shadowhunter’s are supposed to be honourable and true, (we’ve all learned that they are just people now) but at the time the others were surprised when they bargained with the others in order to help them. They wanted to get out of Edom, to this world, which I understand but I think Alec’s patience was wearing thin because he punched one of them before agreeing. I think sometime he has too much anger.

 After that, they made their way to Asmodeus’s throne because he was the one who took him they all learned from the Dark-Shadowhunter’s (I’ll call them here because it would get confusing otherwise). When they got there they found Magnus, but they also found his half-brother, another of Asmodeus’s children. He was the one who took Magnus, he looked horrible, flesh and bones everywhere in a way that again, is without words. Alec and the others were saying how they needed to leave before Asmodeus got back, but Magnus didn’t want to leave his brother. He said it’s not his fault that they could try to save him. Alec was confused, but he loves Magnus so he tried to understand, but before they could do anything the Prince of Hell returned.  

 He wanted power, needed it, apparently immortal lives can give that to him. He wanted Magnus’s, just like the way he was draining his brother’s. The one who stole Magnus, the only who all he knew was Edom. Everyone became defensive, but the demon only laughed saying that they could never take him, and he was right after all. Instead Magnus asked him if there was anything else they could give in return for their lives. According to Auntie Izzy, this is when he smiled a true smile.

 The next part is a little confusing, everyone tells it different, but I’ll go with Aline’s because she knew them but they weren’t as close back then. I think she had more of a third point of view in the situation. She says that Simon had this look, like a light bulb appeared above his head and that’s when he took a step forward, but just as he did, Raphael saw him. They were married at the time, they knew each other for over a year. Aline says that it was as if Raphael saw exactly what was going on Simon’s head, because he said suddenly, “Take my life.”

  I think, well what everyone was thinking was that whoever’s life whether it was Magnus’s or someone else’s, they would be stuck down here for eternity. They would be used as a pet or a slave, drained of their power. I even shiver at the thought of that, in that place, which is why Raphael did what he did. If he would have known, I think he would have let Simon say it instead. But he didn’t, and so Asmodeus smiled again and before anyone could say anything there was a dark light, blinding them all. And then they weren’t there anymore.

 When they came to, they were in central park and Raphael was with them. But he didn’t know them. He… He was mundane. He was only human. He was confused and scared and wondering where his family was. That’s when Simon stepped in. But that’s not a story I could tell, it’s kind of personal and no one’s really told me all the details about that. So, this is it, I guess, the story of how my family went to Edom and returned, mostly intact. Fifteen years later, they’re doing better, I think.

\- Benjamin Garroway-Fairchild


End file.
